The child of Demise and Ciel
by Ben god of fear
Summary: Through a randomly generated scenario Demise and Ciel have a child.


**I do not own the Legend of Zelda or RWBY, obviously.**

Ciel stood staring at her watch outside the elementary school as children got into cars with their parents and drove off. She ignored them all as she counted the seconds, some children stopped to stare at the odd huntress yet none approached her, that is until she felt a familiar powerful presence. She glanced up just as a small black skinned young girl ran to her and hugged her around the waist. "Mother!" The girl shouted as she cheerfully embraced her parent.

The girl had her mother's blue eyes, however that is where the similarities stopped, while Ciel's skin was indeed dark, her offspring's was black as night. But the most drastic differences where the black scales that ran up her arms under the long sleeves of her white button up shirt and up her legs, which were concealed by long sky blue pants. Her choice of color was very similar to the older woman's who she admired. She admired her mother so much that she tried her best to emulate her appearance, with her own twist, she cut her hair short, wore similar colors, and even ruined one of the huntresses berets trying to wear it over her literal fiery red hair.

"Denise, taking into account your walking speed and the distance from here to the class room I dropped you off at, you should have arrived three minutes and fifty-eight seconds before you did." Ciel spoke sternly to her daughter, Denise.

The girl dropped her head, her cheery mood seemingly vanished. "I'm sorry mother."

Ciel sighed and knelt down to Denise's level, placing a hand on her shoulder, and giving her daughter a small warm smile. "Denise, I don't want you to be sorry, I just want to know why. I want to know how your first day was." Ciel could often be seen as cruel, cold, and robotic toward her daughter, however, there wasn't a thing in the world she cared for more. Ciel loved her daughter.

Denise returned her mother's smile. "It was ok, but I think my classmates were afraid of me, and I don't know why. I tried my hardest to me kind, and gave my best smile." She mimicked what her smile must have looked like. It was warm, kind, and playful, however the sharp teeth would have very likely frightened anyone who did not know her.

"They probably just aren't used to seeing faunus." Ciel lied to her daughter, she knew full well Denise was not a faunus. "I'm sure they'll warm up to you." She grabbed the girl's hand and stood up, turning to lead her to their car. Denise followed willingly, looking up to her mother.

"But, mother some of them _were_ faunus." Denise claimed, unsure of the answer given.

Ciel glanced around at the children and parents as she and her child got into the vehicle. Many of them watched the child and she could sense the aura of fear they produced as she started the car and drove away, It was something she was used felling when with her daughter, and she would not be surprised to find many of Denises classmates Transferred out of her class or even to another school, she had inherited far to much of her father.

Ciel had met Denises father seven years ago, just after graduating Atlas academy.

It was her first mission as a true huntress, the assignment was in the forests of Vale. An unordinarily high concentration of grimm had been forming and they hired her and two other huntsmen to decrease their numbers, basically a search and destroy. They had no idea the true threat they would face.

After a few hours in the woods the three of them had slain many grimm, a few beowolf packs, some ursa, and a death stalker or two. It was going pretty well.

Then one of the two huntsmen, Gelb, age 25, graduated from shade academy, spoke. "I love these kind of missions. Nothing too life threatening or too boring." He laughed. The other huntsmen, Grau, age 20, also graduated from shade academy, nodded in agreement. Ciel just looked to her watch, calculating the time she had wasted walking in this forest with the two men, two hours, thirty-eight minutes, and four seconds since their last grimm encounter. The number was average for a standard walk thru these forests, but not expected for the reported concentrations of grimm that had inspired the assignment of three huntsmen. Something didn't add up.

The time after last encounter only reached two hours, forty minutes, 0 seconds, then everything went wrong. Within moments the group was surrounded by all kinds of grimm, seemingly from nowhere, beowolfs, ursi, creeps, and a death stalker. The three humans drew their weapons. " Where did they come from!" Gelb shouted as he, Grau, and Ciel began cutting down grimm by the hords. Even as nevermores screeched above the huntsmen held off the grimm very well, until _He_ arrived.

As the battle ensued a black blur with a fiery red trail came straight at Grau. He moved to block with the blade of his sword, however, whatever it was had no trouble as the metal of Graus blade shattered and he took a hit directly to his chest and shattering his aura and sending him flying into the horde of grimm, where he he was quickly ripped apart, screaming.

"Grau!" Gelb began running to his friends aid but stopped when he saw it was too late. The figure that had struck the decisive blow on Grau, now stood in his place arm outstretched, with sword in hand, in a trusted manner, having not moved since striking. The sky began to darken in a sinister matter. Gelb turned to the monster that had ended his friend. "You killed him!" He began running at the beast in a blind rage, getting ready to use the gauntlet that was his weapon of choice. The new grimm creature just stood waiting, until the final moment as Gelbs fist came flying at it, to which it responded by effortlessly catching it and twisting the young man's wrist, bringing him to his knees.

Gelb looked up to the beast's eyes in fear, and it smiled, odd behavior for a grimm Ciel thought, and speaking of odd behavior, all the other grimm had stopped their attack and began circling, waiting for something. Then the creature did something that truly shocked her. It spoke. "It is so good to see, that after all these millennia, mankind still fears me," It moved its gaze from the fear stricken eyes of Gelb to Ciel's blue orbs, which skillfully hid the fear she felt inside. "And that it has good reason."

Gelb was suddenly screaming in pain as his aura was broken, and the held, gauntleted hand was crushed. The sound of screams and breaking bone filled the air, and all the while the red pools of the monster causing the pain that inspired such sounds never left blue, defiant ones of the woman who would likely be the next victim. The screams were suddenly ended as a blade emerged from the back of the source dripping with his blood. The blade was lifted carrying the man's body with it then swung flinging the corps into the waiting grimm, never to be seen again.

"What are you!?" Ciel finally spoke, keeping her fear hidden.

The being chuckled lowly as he began to approach her. She would have backed away were it not for the closing in grimm from all around. "Bold of you to speak to the demon king." The demon continued to approach the girl, who dared not move, till he was towering over her. "And even now you refuse to cower in my presence." He brought his free hand up and clasped her neck, lifting her of the ground. She brought her own hands up to his to keep herself from choking. Even now she refused to show fear.

"Intriguing, when last I walked this earth your kind were nothing more than insects fleeing and cowering at the very sight of me. Your comrade did not betray my expectations. Yet here you are hardly a hint of fear, very odd for your kind, especially," He impaled his sword in the ground and used his hand to stroke the side of her face. "A young, beautiful woman, such as yourself."

The rest of the encounter need not be explained, other than that when he was finished with her he let her live. 9 months later Denise was born. That day had been the worst thing to ever happen to her, but it had also given her her daughter, the thing she cherished above all others.

"Hey mom, why am I a faunus? You're not." Denise asked as they neared the end of the drive home.

"Because you're father was." He wasn't, and neither was Denise, but that was the safest explanation for her daughter or anyone else to know.

"Where is father?" Denise must have learned something at school, she had never asked these questions before.

"He was killed." Ciel hoped as they parked in the driveway. "Here we are." Ciel checked her watch, only three minutes and fifty-eight seconds before anticipated. She got out of the car and her child followed suit. As they approached the door something felt wrong. Ciel turned to her daughter. "Stay here for a moment." Denise gave a confused expression, but did not verbally question her mother, and stayed put.

Ciel opened the door slowly before entering the house. Once inside nothing seemed apparently wrong, but the feeling only grew, she could now recognise it as something she hadn't felt in years. Her fearful suspicions were confirmed as Denises father, Demise the demon king stepped from another room. "Hello my dear Ciel, I'm here for my daughter."

And it turns out, Demise was a great father and they all lived happily ever after.

The End.


End file.
